The Emerald Portal
by Chaos X 02
Summary: Megan is just a normal 15-year-old girl with an anime obsession, Sonic X in particular. One night, after watching the final episode, she somehow gets sucked into Sonic's world! Story's better than it sounds. Referances to diffrent Sonic games and shows.
1. A Vision or Insanity?

_**All right! It's my first story! Does happy dance Ahem, right. Well, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this story!!**_

_**Shadow of Existance: And I hope you didn't get scared off by her horrible dancing.**_

_**Me: ….Shut up Sketch. Right, on to the disclaimer!**_

_**Shadow of Existance: …Fine, just this once. Chaos X 02 does not own anything of Sonic X. Not even the OC, cuz it's not an OC, she's using me in this story. She barely owns the plotline, since she got the idea from me!**_

_**Me: Whatever…. Let's get on with this!**_

* * *

'N-No... How could he?! After all the time it took to get there!'

I glared through my tears at my computer screen as I watched the conclusion of the final Sonic X episode. Chris was leaving Mobius to go back to his world, and even though I could sympathize with wanting to see his family, I couldn't help but cry to see him leave. I guess part of it was I kinda felt what he felt, like I was losing the best friends I ever had. Then again, the other part of it probably was it was 12 o' clock at night and I tend to get sentimental when I'm tired. Either way, was probably the only time I got mad with Chris. "I never would have left..." I said quietly to myself. Usually, I have a "Tough-chick" guard up, you know, never let nobody see me cry, right? Well, right now was an exception, especially at this scene, when Sonic is on a cliff, watching his friend blast away. As the episode ended, I shut my laptop and put my head on my pillow where I sobbed quietly. It was such a sad episode! And now, since I had watched every episode on YouTube, there was noting left of Sonic for me except fan fiction. Sure, I could always watch the other episodes over, but it wouldn't be the same, especially since I'd know what happens. Suddenly, a voice rang through my head as I cried.

_"Hey Sketch, what's the matter?"_

That was Sonic's voice! What the- oh wait. I smirked bitterly as I stared at the ceiling of my dark room. 'Dang, my own over-active imagination's mocking me...' Sketch was my nickname, so I thought that could be the only explanation. 'Might as well go along with it...' That's an OCD thing of mine. No matter how annoying or how much it ticks me off, I hate to leave a thought unfinished.

"It's just... That episode was so sad... I understand Chris wanted to leave to see his family and friends, but...' Oh boy, here we go again. Darn my mind! Now I'm crying again. I hate what tiredness does to me...

_"C'mon, kid. It's nothing to be sad about. He did what he had to do, and nothing would have changed that."_ There's Knuckles. I mentally laughed.

"Yeah, well at least you won't have to worry about him building a house on your ruins!" I heard him chuckle, and then a very cute voice chimed in.

_"There's no need to worry! I'm sure Chris will come back one day!" _

_"Chao chao!" _

_"Oh he'd better, or he'll have me to deal with!"_ Yup, I can practically see Amy swinging her Piko Piko Hammer, freaking people out.

_"Whoa, chill out Amy!"_

Aww, Tails is so cute when he's scared of Amy! I shook my head. Okay, this is getting sad. I'm having a conversation with myself who is making it seem like I'm talking to the Sonic X characters. But at least I've stopped crying now, so at least my insanity was making me feel better. That was when I heard Sonic again. Strange thing was, it was like I could see them now, in my minds eye at least. They were all standing in front of the Master Emerald, looking at me.

"_Well, if you feel that bad about it..." Sonic winked and gave me a thumbs up. "Maybe you should come on our next adventure! Whaddya say?"_ He stuck out his hand, and I beamed. Did he even have to ask? Imagination or not, I wasn't about to say no!

"You bet!" I ran up to grab his hand, but right before I did, time seemed to freeze and our hands were frozen only inches apart. 'Well, this figures. My mind goes AWOL yet again...' I thought. But no sooner did I finish that thought, a bright light sparked from the space between our hands, and it grew brighter and brighter, till it actually hurt my eyes. 'It's not supposed to do that!' I thought, starting to get scared. 'It's time for this wacky fantasy to be over!' But no matter how hard I tried, my eyes wouldn't open. Scary thing is, I think they were! The light enveloped me, and I couldn't see anything. Then, a voice echoed in my head a very familiar chant.

"_The seven chaos emeralds are the servers…."_

"_Our hearts intensify their power…."_

"_The controller serves to unify the chaos…"_

The words seemed to echo, and fade into each other, which only seemed to make this worse for me. I didn't realize it at first, but it was _my_ voice saying the chant, but my lips weren't moving. That's went my world went black.

* * *

_**Me: Alright! Chapter one is done!! Sorry, I know it's not that great, but I promise it'll get better as it progresses. Also, major thanks to Shadow of Existance for inspiring this story and allowing me to use her in it.**_

_**Shadow of Existance: No prob! You know, the sad thing is, up until the part that said 'My mind goes AWOL, this really happened…. sweat drops**_

_**Me: Well, I know you're a special case, but I luv you anyway (No, I'm not a lesbo you sickos! Cuz I know some of you have that running through your head!!)**_

_**Shadow of Existance: Well, till next time!**_

_**Both: Ja Ne!**_


	2. Greetings and explanations sort of

**Omigosh!! I'm soooo sorry it's so late! The only excuse I can come up with is writers block. This was a pretty hard chapter to write! Sketch didn't really help much either.**

**Shadow of Existance: Hey! Back off I got my own stories to keep up with! I'm behind as it is without helping you!**

**Me: o.0 sorry folks. It's 11:30 p.m., she didn't go to bed till 2:30 last night and she woke up at 6:00. She's a bit cranky.**

**SoE: I'm not cranky! You're too perky!**

**Me: Yeah... Whatever. You know what? You can do the disclaimer.**

**SoE: But I did it last time!**

**Me: Not caring.**

**SoE: Grrr... Fine... I don't have the energy to argue with you anyway...**

**Me: Keep it age appropriate please!**

**SoE: Whatever. (Clears throat) Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue**

**We no own,**

**So lawyers...**

**SCREW YOU!!**

**Me: ... Nice**

**SoE: **

**Me: Oh, one more thing. Seeing as how we are Christians...**

**SoE: kudos for Pentecostals! XD**

**Me: ...There will be Christian references. So We're sorry if we offend you...**

**SoE: Not really**

**Me: but that's the way it is. Hmm... I feel like I'm forgetting something...**

**SoE: Meanwhile, it's time for... THE REVIEW CORNER!! **

**Midnight Sora 94:** Thanks a lot! Honestly, I have to once again give credit to Shadow of Existance for the original idea. For if it weren't for her being emotionally unstable late at night, she never would have given me the opportunity to write this. I'm glad you liked it! Oh, and kudos for you for being my first reviewer!!

**The Archaic Minister: **I'm glad you think so. But, unlike the majority of the world who watches the show, neither I nor Sketch have an issue with Chris.**(SoE: Way to go 4 the minority!) **As for the paragraph spacing... hmm...

**Ren-The PhantomTheif Alchemist: **Thanks! Glad you like it so much! Here's that update!

I felt myself fall back on the brink of consciousness, wondering what happened to me. But a sharp pain shooting through my forehead made me wish I was still knocked out. I groaned pathetically at the pain, and tried to open my eyes, but like I usual when I first wake up, I knew I needed to get up, but part of me wanted to stay resting in the peaceful darkness. Well, since _that_ didn't work, I allowed my mind to search for sounds around me, and I was able to hear muffled voices and footsteps and voices.

'Oh God, please don't let them kill me before I even find out what happened! …Okay, scratch that, please don't let them kill me at all!' I prayed in my mind.

"….think she's coming too."

Curious as to where I was and who I was with, I slowly forced my eyes open, and I literally came face-to-face with the ground. Though my vision was blurry, I could tell I was laying on stone, 

hence the blurs of gray around me. Mustering up the strength, I flipped over onto my back to be met with the bright blue sky. 'Well, this is quite weird. One minute, I'm in my room, minding my own business, talking to myself, next thing I know, I'm sucked into a bright light that sends me to God-knows-where sitting here with God-knows-who, in broad daylight when it was _clearly_ nighttime when I left! 'Geez, what a headache today's going to be…'

Suddenly, the sky was replaced by a bright red blur in front of my face. "Hey, kid. You okay?" I heard a gruff voice ask me. Huh, must be a red head, but dang is their hair bright! Tch, punk rocker... Heh heh, more like off his rocker, dying his hair that bright! Ha ha ha... ha... ha...

Shut up.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust my sight, and turned to the guy next to me. "Yeah, I think so-" I froze. No. No no no no _no_! This was _not_ happening! I couldn't believe it! Right there, standing in front of me, in the flesh, was Knuckles the Echidna!! I looked to my other side, and there was the rest of the gang crowded around me! Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese were staring at me with weird looks, except Cream and Cheese who, being polite, waved. I turned my attention back to Knuckles. "Are you sure? Because you look like you're about to pass out."

'I think I just might…' I thought, then gulped and shook my head of those thoughts. Passing out does not a good first impression make. "Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine," I stuttered. Oh yeah, I bet _that _made me look real intelligent. "Um… where am I?"

"Angel Island," Sonic spoke up. "I'm Sonic, by the way. Sonic the Hedgehog." My heart was beating like 100 miles an hour at that point. Don't get me wrong, I don't have a crush on the guy, ew. I was just excited that I was meeting the characters from one of my all-time favorite shows in person! I looked around and saw the Master Emerald. Oh. Geez, I could've figured out I was on Angel Island if I had had enough sense to look around in the first place. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Amy Rose. What your name?" I heard Amy ask.

"Oh, right. Sorry. My name's Megan, but you can call me Sketch," I said with a nervous smile.

"Why 'Sketch'? What's wrong with your real name?" Knuckles asked me. I shrugged. "First of all, I can't stand my name, I _hate_ it. It's like the most common name in the world! Everywhere I go, there's at least 3 other 'Megan's. Secondly, Sketch is my nickname because I draw all the time. But hey, whatever floats your boat. I don't care either way," I explained.

"Well, I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails," the little twin-tailed fox said, extending his hand. "It suits you," I said with a slight laugh, shaking his hand.

I smiled at him as he began to say something else, but I was too deep in thought to pay attention to what he said. 'It's probably best I don't tell them about my world. Things could get pretty crazy, and knowing Knuckles, he'll probably resent me the rest of the time I'm here if he doesn't believe me, and he probably won't. Not to mention I have no clue how the others with react…..Well, maybe Amy…' I gulped as I imagined Amy pounding me into the ground with her Piko Piko Hammer with a look of vengeance in her eyes. I looked to the sky. 'God, if you can hear me, I'm _really _going to need some help down here! Wherever 'here' is...'

I rubbed the spot on my forehead that was sore, since apparently I landed on my head at some point, and felt something warm on my hand. I looked at it to see a little bit of blood on the two fingers I touched the injury with. Suddenly a thin slip of paper was put in front of my face. I looked up to see Cream and Cheese smiling warmly at me. "Here, Miss Megan. This should make that scratch feel better!"

"Chao, chao!"

Wow, 'Miss Megan'? Well, I feel old. Of course, I didn't hold it against the little rabbit-child, seeing as how Cream had been raised to be very, _very_ polite. I took the slip of paper and opened it, revealing a band-aid as its contents. I smiled brightly. "Thanks a lot, Cream!"

"Uh, hey, Megan?"

Man, I'm going to have to get used to that… "Yeah, Tails?"

"How'd you know Cream's name? She and Knuckles were the only ones who didn't introduce themselves."

I flinched. Oh man, I'm screwed! "Uh, u-um…" Think, dang it, think! "W-Well…. It was her fur! Yeah, that's it! I noticed her cream colored complexion, and I just said 'Cream' out loud. B-But that's cool that your name _is_ Cream! Ha ha ha!" I laughed nervously as I glanced around at the others. They were giving me skeptical looks and I was getting scared they didn't believe me. Then again, I wouldn't believe me either. That excuse was lame!

Amy walked up to me and looked between me and Cream. 'Oh boy, here it comes!' I thought, imagining Amy pounding me with her hammer for lying. "You know…" she said, "…I always thought Cream had more of a peachy color to her, but I guess you _could_ mistake it for a cream color."

I sighed in relief, and nodded in agreement to her. "Y-Yeah, you're right!" I knew the show well enough to know there are times you needed to agree with Amy, whether or not she's actually right or if you're actually listening. This was one of those times, because Amy most likely would have gone on and on and on till she got into subjects I'd rather not go into (like where I came from and such). I probably would've had a nervous breakdown

Knuckles cleared his throat and crossed his arms in slight annoyance. "I hate to interrupt such an important discussion, but do you think we could get back to the matter at hand? Now listen, kid, I want some answers, like where you came from and how you came flying out the Master Emerald like you did."

Uh-oh, he's getting testy. Best not- hold up, time out, time out, off-sides, flag on the play, clipping, back up the bus, WHAT THE CRAP?! I came through the Master Emerald?! "Hold up, Knuckles. What do you mean by 'flying out of the Master Emerald'?"

He raised an eye ridge at me. "Whaddya mean, 'what do I mean'? I meant exactly what I said!" I tilted my head in confusion, and his look softened a bit. "You don't know?" I shook my head, causing him to sigh. "Okay, here's what happened on my end, but when I'm done, you have to tell us all you know on what's going on. Got it? Good. Okay, I was sitting here, enjoying the peace and quiet while guarding the Master Emerald. Basically a normal day. But then, something strange happened."

He sweat dropped at the sight of me, Cream, Cheese(he was on Cream's shoulder of course), and Amy sitting on our knees in front of him with intent looks on our faces, looking like we were a group of kids listening to a suspenseful bed-time story. None of us planned on missing a single detail of Knuckles' story. It was actually a comical sight. "...Anyway," he continued, "The Master Emerald began glowing brightly for some reason. Of course, I was concerned, but I knew it was nothing I couldn't handle(annoyed glares coming from the three girl's and chao, and snickering from Tails and Sonic put a stop to the echidna's currently rising ego). Errm... Right. So, the emerald grew brighter and brighter, and I didn't know how to stop it. That's when I heard the voice."

Sonic's interest seemed to be peeked at this. "What voice, Knuckles?"

Knuckles glanced in the blue hedgehog's direction. "I'm not really sure, but it was saying my chant."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, except mine, since I sort of knew what he meant. "You mean the chant you use to gather power from the Master Emerald?" Tails asked. Knuckles nodded. "That's right. It was a female voice, too."

"Do you think it could have been Tikal?" Sonic inquired.

The red echidna shook his head. "No, it sounded much younger than that. Actually," he looked at me, making me nervous. "Now that I think about it, that voice sounded a lot like _you_, Megan."

Ugh, I seriously needed to consider a name change, but that was the least of my worries at the moment. I slightly flinched under his hard stare, and I knew he was expecting answers. "So what happened next, Knuckles?" Cream asked. He shrugged. "Not long after the chant finished, a shadowed figure materialized in the light above the Master Emerald, and then just dropped, head first."

"Gee, wonder who that could be?" Sonic joked, giving me a playful smirk. But I didn't notice. I was staring intently at the ground in thought. He frowned, concern evident on his face. "Hey, you okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess." I looked up and tried to muster up an unreadable expression. I didn't need to express how miserable I felt, now less than ever. "I'm not sure what happened, but I'll tell you what I can."

They nodded and looked at me with expectation. "Just do your best," Amy said with a reassuring smile. I nodded and returned it with a forced half smile. I took a deep breath and began my story. "Well, it was late at night whenever this happened. Around midnight. I was sitting on my bed with my laptop, watching-" I hesitated. Should I tell them? I shook my head… No, not yet. "-watching an older show I used to watch all the time. Then, when it was over I was…uh, crying a _little_, because the ending was sad, at I'm a lot more emotional late at night. Anyway, as I stared up at the ceiling, and I know you won't believe this, but I heard Sonic talking in my head."

A few gasps were heard around me. I looked up to see the shocked and disbelieving faces of those around me. Needless to say, I felt pretty puny. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I cast my eyes to the ground again. I'm _so_ not good with speaking or explaining in front of crowds, even if the crowd only consisted of 5 talking animals and a Chao. I fiddled nervously with the crystal-studded ring on the chain around my neck. "Yeah, all of you, too. You were all there… Err, I mean here."

"What do you mean, '_here_'?" Knuckles asked suspiciously. Jeez, could he be any more difficult?! Oh yeah, he'll believe _Eggman_ when he plays the sappy act, but he doesn't want to believe the truth when he hears it!

I gave a slightly irritated huff. "I mean I saw all of you and Rou- uh, I mean a bat with a heart on her chest standing here in front of the Master Emerald. _Anyway, _I talked with all of you, then Sonic said something along the lines of "Maybe you should come on our next adventure!" Then, I was enveloped in a bright light emitting from... somewhere around me, actually, then I heard Knuckles' chant."

"Just to be sure, how'd it go?" Tails asked.

I bit my thumbnail like I did when I was in thought. I could never remember the stupid chant, but I decide to give it a shot. "Um...The.. The seven chaos emeralds are the servers..." I snapped my fingers as if it would help me remember. "Our... hearts... intensify their power. The, uh... Oh, what is it? The server... no, the _controller_ serves to unify... the chaos. That's it, right?"

Knuckles nodded dumbly. Ha! I bet he believes me now!

"Then I just blacked out. That's honestly it."

Knuckles and Sonic looked at each other, expressions unreadable, as if they were having a silent conversation.

"Well, I think we can talk more about this later," interrupted Amy. "We have more important things to discuss at the moment."

Knuckles quirked a brow at her. "Oh really? Like what?"

Amy put her hands on her hips. "Like where she's going to stay, for example?"

The blue hedgehog and red echidna suddenly looked very sheepish. They hadn't thought about my residence on Mobius. I rolled my eyes. God forbid I actually stick around for more than ten minutes.

"Hmm... Well..." Sonic started, "You could probably stay with Amy."

I shook my head. Heck no I wasn't staying with Amy! As much as I like her character, that little hedgehog would drive me crazy! "Um... I don't know if that's such a good idea," I mentioned.

They looked at me curiously. "Why's that?" Amy asked, a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Um... well, by the looks of you, I'm assuming you're house is pink." She nodded. "Inside and out." She nodded again. "And as good as it looks on you, I have to say I'm not much of a pink person."

Well, with that comment made, she was happy and everything was fine... Pffft, right. "And what's wrong with pink?!" she snapped at me.

I held up my hands in defense. "W-W-Wait, Amy! Don't get me wrong! Like I said, pink looks good on you! And a little pink here and there is fine by me, no problem. But if I'm stuck in a room with it, I will without a doubt kill myself."

She seemed somewhat satisfied with that answer. "Oh, she could come live with me!" Cream suggested.

I looked over at her in mild surprise. I thought about that for a minute. I really didn't see anything wrong with that idea. Generally, I really like kids, and I like Cream and Cheese. The only thing I was worried about was- nah, never mind. If Vanilla likes _Vector_, I'll be a shoo-in! "You know, Cream? I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

Her big, super cute, adorable eyes lit up. She and Cheese danced around me, eventually pulling me into their little cheer. I didn't mind that at all, actually. I was used to doing silly things with kids. Our little happy dance was interrupted by a tug on my shirt. I looked down to see Amy smiling at me. I bent down to her level when she motioned to me. "You know, I think we should also schedule a shopping trip to get you some new clothes. You kinda need it."

I stood up and blinked. "What's wrong with my-" I looked down, and much to my horror, I WAS IN MY PAJAMA'S! "Ohmygosh!" I yelped, pulling my over-sized grey t-shirt over my legs as I felt an intense blush spread over my face. Thank God I'm not one to wear skimpy pj's, but it was still embarrassing!

Amy waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry about it. Come on, let's go to Cream's house and you can meet Cream's mom, Vanilla!" she said, holding out her hand. I grinned sheepishly, taking it and letting her help me up.

"Hey, Sketch! Is this stuff yours?"

I looked over curiously in Sonic's direction, who was pointing towards a pile of stuff on the other side of the Master Emerald. I gasped. It was my stuff! And by my stuff, I mean my guitar case and the white leather knapsack I could have sworn I lost a while back. Huh, I wonder where that thing was all this time...

Well, like a cat to a curtain, I latched onto my guitar case. "Thank you, Jesus! You _do_ love me!!" I cried out in happiness. The others were sending me weird looks, but who cares? I had my guitar! I quickly took the knapsack and opened it. The contents made my inner self cry in happiness.

Well, like a cat to a curtain, I latched onto my guitar case. "Thank you, Jesus! You _do_ love me!!" I cried out in happiness. The others were sending me weird looks, but who cares? I had my guitar! I quickly took the knapsack and opened it. The contents made my inner self cry in 

happiness. It had my sketch book, manga inking pens, laptop, song journal, diary, a few other things, and... sigh... My iPhone!!

(A/N: Yes, she has an iPhone, and I despise her for it. SoE: Luv u 2!)

"Hallelujah! All is not lost!" I yelled again. Now, some of you may think me odd, even a complete weirdo, but I have something to say to that.

Go suck a lemon, I need my music!!

I glanced up at the others who were still looking at me weird. Instead of questioning them though, since I already knew what was up, I grinned like an idiot and flashed the victory sign. "Okay, I'm ready!" I said, slinging the knapsack over my shoulder and holding my guitar case in my other hand. "Let's get goin'!"

Cream happily grabbed my hand and lead me off... in some direction, followed by everyone else. Everyone, that is, except Knuckles. Even though I couldn't see him, I could feel his untrusting violet eyes glaring a hole in the back of my head. I shivered slightly. I could tell this was the beginning of a very unproductive, and most likely, very violent relationship here.

Knuckles glared at the girl. There was something about her story that was off. There was only one way to explain this feeling. She was lying. Or she wasn't telling the whole truth, one. Either way, it was reason enough not to trust her. If she couldn't tell the truth about something like this, she couldn't be trusted. He looked over at Sonic, who was starting to head towards the departing group.

"Hey, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog turned around at the sound of his name and blinked at the red echidna. "What's up?"

"That girl... Megan... I don't trust her," he said, still glaring ahead.

Sonic followed his gaze as it landed on the human girl who had just dropped into their lives... Literally. He shrugged at Knuckles' statement. "She seems okay to me."

Knuckles scoffed. "You're too trusting. Always trying to see the good in people," he said rolling his eyes. "You mean to tell me you didn't notice her stumble over her words and try to cover up some things she said?"

"Well, sure I did."

"What, you mean you don't care?!" Knuckles snapped, getting angry with the blue hedgehog's laid back attitude about everything.

He grinned. "Nope! Not really." Ignoring the fact that he was just making Knuckles even more angry, he put his hands behind his head. "I don't really think much of it. She's just got here, so I guess she's just scared."

Knuckles scoffed. "Yeah, scared of getting found out..." he muttered.

"Give her some time, let her settle in. She'll tell us when she's ready." He turned to Knuckles. "In other words, lay off interrogation mode, alright Knucklehead?"

Knuckles huffed and turned away. With another goofy grin, the blue hedgehog set off for another run.

**Me: Dear God, yes! It's finally over!**

**SoE: ... Shouldn't **_**I**_** be the one to say that?**

**Me: Hey, **_**you**_** weren't the one who wrote it**

**SoE: This is true... but I helped.**

**Me: Whatever. So, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to come up with another chapter quicker this time. But seeing as how our parents despise all anime with a passion, it's hard for us to work on our stories. They don't even know we have an account. **

**SoE: We so sneaky**

**Me: Yeah. Also, I decided to do a story recommender! I'll recommend one or two stories at the end of the chapter, and it's whatever stories I like, regardless of what anime/game or whatever it is...**

Title: **Cursed**

Author: **simba-rulz**

Category: **Anime- Dragonball Z**

Summary: While training with his father and Piccolo in China, Gohan has an accident and is now cursed into turning into a female every time he's splashed with cold water! How will this affect his relationship with Videl? GhVi CHAPTER 8 UP!

**I find this story pretty funny myself**. **Anywho, stay tuned for the update!**

**Both: Ja ne!**


End file.
